Hyperdimension Neptunia: Ethereal Blood
by EtherealXareon
Summary: (A story based on my name) Dante was not like most of the residents living under Purple Heart's rule. He has a special gift, called Ethereal Blood. The blood of immense power, creativity, and also immortality. What happens when his power gains the attention of the CPUs themselves?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to a new fanfic that I thought of writing, that is based off the word 'Ethereal', and yeah that is part of my name on here. So hopefully you will enjoy the prologue! EtherealXareon, out!**

* * *

 _A river filled with blood, of those who have been lost for millennia. One person was standing in the middle of the stream, wielding dual turquoise Katanas, each with a black handle. This was the world where Dante trained his special gift…_

 _They call it, the Ethereal realm…_

 _It's very distinct from Celestia where the CPU goddesses ruled, now they rule over their own nations in Gamindustri. The Ethereal realm is a special case, since only those with the Ethereal blood coursing in their veins can enter._

 _The realm has lands as far as the eye can see, with different variations of light blue and dark blue lands. The lakes and rivers are filled with Ethereal blood from those before Dante. He is the only one left of his kind now. And he is the only one who has been given the power of immortality in his bloodline. But as time passed, training his gift, for a couple years since he became 15 years old, in human years._

 _Now he is 17…_

Dante sighed, making the Katanas disappear into thin air. It was time for him to leave.

"It's time for me to go back to Planeptune." Dante said, summoning a portal back to his home there. He walked through the portal, back to his apartment that he kept visiting back and forth from the Ethereal realm to the Gamindustri realm.

His apartment wasn't anything special, just a generic apartment in the middle of the hustle and bustle of Planeptune. Where various people walked around the streets, and so on. To Dante's left, is where the kitchen was and to his right was where his bed, TV, and other electronics were.

"Everything is the way I left it, good." Dante muttered, glad.

Dante has shaggy black hair, with amber eyes. He wears a red shirt under his light blue jacket, with several black lines, similar to circuits printed on it. His pants are black jeans, with his shoes being blue sneakers. But when he uses his Ethereal blood, his eyes turn blue, and glowing lines and symbols appear on his skin.

He looked outside to see that there was sunlight outside, so he wasn't in the realm for that long. Only about a couple hours or so each day, to not overexert his body when using his Ethereal blood.

"I guess it's a good time to go and check out the guild right now, see if any quests fit my fancy." Dante said, leaving his apartment, walking into the streets. The city wasn't as busy as he thought it was right now. It seemed suspicious, considering people running away from the direction he was walking towards… When someone unfamiliar went up to him.

"Run AWAY! It's not safe!" The guy said, before running off.

 _'Huh and just when I thought it was going to be a quiet and peaceful day. Guess not!'_ Dante said in his head, before he started to sprint towards the fight wherever it was.

That's when he heard a large roar nearby, coming from a dragon. The strangest thing is that it didn't have wings. Several of the guild members were fighting it, but were unsuccessful at even landing a single hit on it, due to its body acting like an armor.

That's when Dante closed his eyes, to concentrate on bringing his power out. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal two blue ones instead of his regular amber irises, and blue glowing lines appeared through his clothes from his skin.

"Now, you shall feel the power of my Ethereal blood coursing through my veins!" Dante said, charging at the Dragon with a sword.

 _ ***SLASH***_

The dragon screamed in pain, from the wound that Dante gave to the beast. The dragon started to shoot fire from his mouth, at the boy. Smoke started to shroud the area where Dante was, everyone expected the worst, that the boy was dead.

The smoke faded away, showing Dante completely fine.

"Here's a little lesson about me, that you might want to learn before I kill you. I AM IMMORTAL! Unlike the others who used ethereal blood before me, I can't die." Dante explained, before summoning another sword with his powers…

The beast then charged at him, and Dante did the same. As they clashed weapons, the dragon with his teeth, and Dante with his swords pushing against it. The boy gave a battle cry, pushing the dragon back. He disappeared, with his left sword going through the dragon's right side, leaving a big gash.

Dante did the other side similarly to the other, before cutting the dragon's head clean off.

"There that settles that…" Dante said out loud, when he unsummoned his powers…

Everyone who watched him, was wondering one thing

 _ **'Who is he?'**_

* * *

 **EX: Hopefully you enjoyed it! Okay, before you say 'The prologue should be longer! Why isn't it longer?' Well it's because, to me, prologues are usually short and to the point... Sorry to disappoint you if it's not longer than this.**

 **A/N 1: So there is a realm that only those with Ethereal blood can enter? Yeah, I just thought of this cause it seemed the most fitting.**

 **A/N 2: Wait hold on, has Dante been in that realm since he was born? Uh not exactly, he goes there every so often to train his Ethereal Blood.**

 **A/N 3: So Dante is immortal? Why? Well I thought it would be an interesting concept, and I was like why not?**

 **A/N 4: Ethereal Blood? What is that? It is a form of blood, that humans were born with, from the Ethereal Sharicite crystal. That's how it started. It is something from legend, that many people have heard of, but never found it. Dante was born with the Ethereal blood in his veins, from his parents. I will explain more on it, in later chapters.**

 **A/N 5: If Dante is immortal, then what are his weaknesses? Well even though he is immortal, his stamina can burn out, which makes his powers useless, until his stamina goes back up to maximum or half.**

 **EX: Now onto the Chapter Preview!**

 **Dante: Wait who wants to see me?**

 **IF: My friends.**

 **Next time on Hyperdimension Neptunia: Ethereal Blood**

 _ **Meeting Planeptune's CPU (Part 1)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting Planeptune's CPU (Part 1)**

 **EX: Greetings, fellow readers, and welcome to the first chapter of HDN: Ethereal Blood! Now let's go on down to the review corner!**

 **TheReginS1: Interesting, can't wait for more!**

 **Response: Thank you, and thanks for your support! This will be another chapter heading your way!**

 **Zergface: A story with an invincible character is going to be hard to pull off. Aside from the nitty gritty, the story flows exceptionally well and I don't think I noticed any grammatical errors. Nice!**

 **Response: I know, that's why I thought that he will lose his immortality at some point in the story somehow. Don't worry, and thanks for your kind words, I appreciate someone noticing that I haven't made any grammatical errors.**

 **Again, thanks, everyone's reviews are welcome and they motivate me to make more for you guys!**

 **EX: Now onto the chapter! Hope you will all enjoy it, and I will try to make it long, but no promises!**

* * *

Dante, now walked away from the dragon's dead corpse, as blood spewed from the gaping hole in it's neck. Several people watched him walk, and spread rumors around that he ignored. Dante was given many names, but one stuck out like a sore thumb…

 **The God of Ethereal Blood…**

It seems like a weird title, that people keep calling him that, but the truth is that he is immortal. The others from his bloodline, did not have immortality, but did have the blood of the **Ethereal Sharicite Crystal**. That's how this whole thing started, with that crystal. Dante before, used to hate having his powers, when he was younger, cause most of the people who have seen his powers, called him a freak, a monster, and many other hurtful names. That was also when he barely had any control of the Ethereal blood.

Now Dante has complete control, and he has come to embrace his powers. Although, people still did not like him, but when push came to shove, he helped citizens in Planeptune, when they needed it most, even though they didn't want his help. The Guild respected what he was doing, and so that is where most of his credits comes from. Doing quests, but he was okay for now, considering he didn't have to pay the rent yet. Life was okay for him.

His stomach rumbled, signaling the time for his lunch. He looked around to find a food cart nearby, or something. He found one sitting on the other side of the street, in the middle. Dante found it was a pudding food kart, and he groaned.

 _'Why does it always have to be pudding? Not that I hate it, but it isn't as filling as other foods that I eat. I probably would need 3-5 cups to be satisfied. Plus it's a dessert, not a lunch.'_

Dante reluctantly went there, even though he knew this wasn't going to be a healthy lunch at all.

"Yummm~ This pudding looks so good!" A feminine voice said nearby. Dante went up to the cart ignoring the voice, and gave the man 8 credits, 2 credits for each pudding cup. He bought 4 altogether, and sat down on a bench nearby.

Dante sighed, before opening the cup, and putting a spoonful in this mouth. He looked down into the cup, seeing the gelatin like substance, shine, as he saw himself in the reflection.

"Hmm? Hey mister!" The feminine voice from before called from on the other end of the bench. Dante looked over to see a girl with short lavender colored hair, with what looked like two gamepad-shaped clips in her hair. She wore a white hoodie, with purple lining. There was a zipper with a large N on it, and the strings resembled plugs.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and Dante raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't it a bit weird to ask a complete stranger, if he is okay?"

"Hey I asked the question, are you okay?" The girl asked again.

"Yes I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind." Dante answered, putting the last pudding cup down onto the bench, next to the other ones he ate.

"Okie dokey! By the way my name is Neptune, what's yours?"

"Mine's Dante, pleased to meet you." He said with a sincere smile, before he had a feeling... a feeling that somehow he knew deep down who this girl was.

 _'Strange... why do I get this feeling that I know this girl? Neptune, hmm...'_ He stared at her, deep in thought.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dante, hope we will see each other again!"

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too..." He said, still thinking, whilst sitting on the bench, as Neptune walked off out of his sight.

 _'Well, I can't dwell on this feeling, for much longer, otherwise I will forget what I came into town to do. That dragon did stop my train of thought, when before I was going to go to the guild. That's where I will go now.'_ Dante said telepathically, before getting off of the bench, and walking towards the Guild once again, but this time without anything distracting him.

He walked into the guild, and went straight to the quest board, to see if any of them fitted his fancy as he said before. He looked around for a hard one, to test his Ethereal blood. Of course, Dante knew that he was immortal, now but what if, his immortality was taken away? He would be the same as his predecessors before him, that did not have immortality.

During his training, in the ethereal realm, when he was about 10 years old, he had two choices, he would be able to be a mortal, living out his life, until he dies of old age, or choose to be immortal, where he would never die, even to the most fatal wounds, and he would also not die of old age, and stay looking like his younger self. Dante chose to be immortal, but after a couple of years, he realized that if he was immortal, wouldn't his life become boring after a while?

Dante ignored what he said before, and looked at a quest that peaked his interest. But before he could rip the quest off of the board, he heard someone behind him... She has been called the 'Wind Walker of Gamindustri'. Although her name is IF.

"Oh hey IF!" Dante greeted her, with a smile.

"Hey Dante, I need to take you to the Planeptune Basilicom, right now. Someone important has requested you there." She said, shocking Dante.

"W-wait me out of all the people in Planeptune? Me? Are you sure there wasn't a typo or something?"

"Nope, I am serious. She asked for you by name."

Dante was in utter shock. Someone extremely important wanted to meet him in the Planeptune Basilicom, and most of all whoever it was asked for him by his name.

"Alright IF, but you know you don't need to escort me, I can take care of myself."

"Oh believe me, I know. But in order for you to get in, I need to come along, since they know me." IF told Dante, and he sighed.

"Fine…" Dante said, before walking out of the guild, and he saw a motorcycle, that IF uses to get around on.

"Hop on! And my advice is to hold on tight!" She revved the engine up, as Dante got on.

"What do you mean to hol-OH GOD!" Dante screamed, immediately when she pressed her foot on the accelerator all the way, and they were off to the Planeptune Basilicom.

 **Later…**

IF stopped at the entrance, while Dante fell on the cement of the sidewalk, with Doggoos swirling around his head.

"Fun ride, huh?" IF asked, and Dante responded "Never do that again…"

"Okay, next time when I give you a ride, I will go slower. Then again I might not, just for the hell of it!" She said.

Dante sat up, now as his dizziness went away. He saw the tower was bigger close up.

"Yeah, whatever IF. Anyways let's go." He said getting up, and they walked into the tower, which had a desk, where a receptionist was waiting for us.

"Ah! Miss IF, good to see you. Is he the one, you know with Ethereal blood?" The man asked.

"Yes he is the one. Dante, that's his name." IF answered, and he was greeted by the receptionist whose name was Jack. It seemed a little strange to see someone respect Dante. I mean sure people started to respect him, and stuff as soon as he gained control of his powers, but this was different.

Like this 'Jack' guy, knew who his predecessors were. It felt nice to him, that someone actually showed how much he respected those with Ethereal blood. IF and Dante went into the elevator, and waited.

"So who is this important person I am going to meet?" He asked.

"Let's just say, she is an oracle of sorts…" IF said to him, and he raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

The elevator doors opened, and we were standing in front of another futuristic door. Dante has gotta say, he does like futuristic things, even doors. He guesses you could say that he has a 'futuristic fetish', and yeah he does, but not to the extent where he would stare at the technology like a weird person.

"Well we're here." IF said, before she rings the doorbell.

"Coming!" A unfamiliar voice said, opening the door, and she saw IF.

"IF! So this is Dante, I am guessing?" The girl asked. She had similar colored hair to the girl he met before at the pudding cart, for some reason, but it was much longer. Her outfit was also similar to Neptune's, but styled in a different way. She wears one D-pad clip in her hair. Her outfit consists like a school uniform, and also looks like a uniform a sailor would wear.

"Yep, the one with Ethereal blood." IF answered, with a smile on her face.

"Heh heh, hello…" Dante said, a little bit shy now. He didn't know that his power would get this much attention.

"Nep Jr, who's at the door?"

 _'Wait that voice? COULD IT BE?'_ Dante asked in his head.

"Can we come in?" IF asked, and Nepgear nodded, as we both went into the room. The first thing that caught Dante's eye, is the window. It had a view over all of Planeptune. He went into the living room, where there were consoles, that were on the TV stand, on each side. All of a sudden, he saw the same person, that he met a couple hours ago.

"No way! N-n-Neptune! Is that you!?" Dante asked, with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Wait! D-dante! You are the one with that Ethereal stuff!?" Neptune also, asked looking the same way as Dante.

"Neptune, please tell me who you really are? Cause this doesn't make sense." Dante, said with his hand on his chin.

"I'm Neptune, and I am Planeptune's CPU! Purple Heart!" She said, making Dante scream

 **"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

* * *

 **EX: Now I know this was short again, but I think the ending of this Chapter sums up Part 1 of the two parter, I am planning.**

 **A/N 1: So Dante is well known? Well yeah, somewhat not in a good way and somewhat in a good way.**

 **A/N 2: Neptune out in the open in her human form? Well, I don't think people would notice her being the CPU Purple Heart, in human form right? So I did this.  
**

 **A/N 3: IF knows Dante? Yep, has ever since he set foot in the Planeptune's guild, a couple years ago.**

 **EX: I think those are all the questions you might be having, anyways, the chapter preview as always!**

 **Dante: Wait, hold on, let me get this straight. So you are Purple Heart and she is Purple Sister?**

 **Neptune: Yep!**

 **Next time on Hyperdimension Neptunia: Ethereal Blood**

 ** _Meeting Planeptune's CPU (Part 2)_**

 **Dante: What did I get myself into?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Planeptune's CPU (Part 2)**

 **EX: Hello again, everyone! And welcome to Chapter 2, of HDN: Ethereal Blood! Now let's go on over to the review corner:**

 **ChaosJeff: Neptune is like "Nepu!? Why da fuq you here?" And the story is pretty nice. One question, is there going to be a harem or naw? I hope there is, but if there isn't, I'll still give the story a try.**

 **Response: Yeah that's what I was going for. Thank you, I appreciate it! The answer to your question, is yes I am planning to let Dante have a harem, but it won't be immediately. The CPUs, and other characters will have to get to know him first. Of course, maybe not Noire, since you know tsundere. Let's just call it 'Harem progression', the CPUs and other female characters will progress their feelings towards Dante as the story goes on. So yes, Dante shall have a harem!**

 **SublimeHeart609: Hmm... Very interesting. You plan on having Dante lose his immortality? That could either be a great twist or it may make your writing harder as then battles will last longer and Dante may even suffer mortal wounds that you will have to go into detail about. As for right now, we shall see how he reacts to Neptune being CPU of Planeptune. This is going to be fun.**

 **Response: Yes I do, because even though I thought about him being immortal, when I began this story, I thought something would happen, that would make Dante lose his immortality. I will give you a REALLY large hint, in later chapters, he shall gain a great power, but with that power, something else will be gone, and that is his immortality.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, and as I keep saying, they really do motivate me to help make more chapters for everyone! And before I forget, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia! All I own is my OC! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Dante was now standing in the living space of Purple Heart. He couldn't believe it.

"Dante! What's wrong?" IF asked, running into the room.

"N-Neptune! Y-you are Purple Heart!?" Dante asked, with his eyes still as big as saucers.

"Wait you met my sister before?" Nepgear asked, confused on how he knew her.

"Yeah, we met when I went to a pudding cart in the middle of Planeptune. She was sitting there. Wait wha? You're her sister!?" Dante asked, facing Nepgear.

"Yep! I am Nepgear, Neptune's little sister, and CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear answered, with a smile on her face.

"I… I need to sit down, so I can think straight." Dante told them, and he sat down on a couch nearby, to think all of this through.

"Oh! How about I make some tea, to help?" Nepgear offered Dante.

"Sure Nepgear, it will help, thanks."

IF sat next to Dante.

"Hey you alright Dante?"

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just that I am slightly overwhelmed, that's all." Dante said, still pondering on how crazy this day came out to be. First he defeats a dragon that didn't have any wings, then he went to the Guild, and IF said someone important requested him at the basilicom. Now he's met the CPU, Purple Heart, and her sister. That's when Dante planned to ask IF a question.

"Where is this oracle of sorts you were talking about before, IF?" Dante asked, waiting, with a cup of tea in his hand, that he took a sip of.

"I do not know, but I am sure she will be back soon, from wherever she is."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, where Histoire is...**

Histoire was floating in the Sharicite room, and found that strangely there was another one that appeared there. The large blue crystal was much brighter than the other Sharicite crystal, and it crackled with electricity around it. The electricity dispersed towards the ceiling, trying to reach Dante but couldn't.

 _'The Ethereal Sharicite Crystal, but why is it here?'_

* * *

 **Back to Dante and the others...**

Dante noticed that Neptune was sitting around playing video games, for a couple hours now.

"Uhhh... Nepgear?" Dante called, staring at Neptune.

"Yes Dante?"

"Is your older sister always this lazy?" Dante asked.

"Well yes, even though me and Histoire keep telling her to do her work."

"Bah! Histy isn't here, so I can do whatever I want!" Dante, Nepgear, and IF, noticed a girl sitting on a book, with blonde hair, blue eyes and headdress, behind her, with her face half-covered in shadows.

"She's floating right behind me isn't she?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah..." We all said in unison, when the CPU in question, saw Histoire's scary face.

"EEP!" Neptune said, afraid, when Histoire grabbed her ear, and started to drag her towards a room.

"I believe it is time once again, that I pound into your thick head what it means to be a CPU Neptune!" She said.

"NOOOO! Please not again!" Neptune pleaded.

"Well now, I think I should explain what my Ethereal Blood does. There is more than meets the eye to my powers." Dante started.

When the doorbell rang again, Nepgear answered it and a girl with long jet black hair, with some of it worn in pigtails, and also in ribbons. Her eyes were red. She was wearing a black dress with blue lining.

"Ah! Uni! What brings you here?" Nepgear asked.

"I was wondering if we could hang out together. Wait who's that?" Uni, was curious of the boy in the room.

"Oh that's Dante, the one with Ethereal Blood." Nepgear answered.

"Wait are you serious!?" Uni asked, with her eyes as big as saucers.

"Yep! Oh that's right, hey Dante?" Nepgear asked, making him look towards them.

"Hmm what?"

"How about you show your Ethereal Blood to us? I am interested in seeing what you look like." Asked Nepgear, and Dante grinned.

"Okay, that seems like a good reason. Why not? Besides, I like using my powers. It gives me a feeling of adrenaline whenever I use it."

He closed his eyes, standing in the room, as he breathed in deeply, and breathed out, as a turquoise aura appeared around his body. His eyes opened to reveal two blue ones instead of their regular amber, and blue glowing circuits showed up through his clothes from his skin. Now he wielded dual pistols.

"I can form any weapon from my powers. Guns, swords, cannons, you name it."

Everyone in the room, with IF included, were shocked seeing Dante's power.

 _'T-this power, is so much similar to that of a CPU! But does his personality change? I guess it did, considering now he sounds more serious.'_ Nepgear thought.

"Amazing..." Uni muttered.

Dante stopped using his Ethereal blood, as his eyes faded back to amber and the glowing circuits disappeared along with the aura. About an hour later, when darkness set over Gamindustri, Dante felt a strange presence in the Planeptune Basilicom. He remembered having this feeling, whenever he was close to the Ethereal Sharicite Crystal. Neptune walked out of the room, where Histoire gave her a lecture, and the tome came towards Dante and the others.

"Nepgear who is this?" Histoire asked.

"Oh, his name is Dante, and he has Ethereal Blood."

Histoire stared at the boy for a couple minutes, for some reason Dante had no idea about.

"Are you truly the one?" Histoire asked herself, when Dante's eyes flickered blue.

"Well it's time that I leave you guys! It was nice meeting you, Dante!" Uni said, leaving the 4 of them, in the room.

"Likewise..." Dante muttered.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Nepgear, Histoire, and also you Neptune. But I need to get back to my apartment, I am really tired." Dante said, before yawning.

"Okay Dante, how about you come visit us tomorrow?" Nepgear asked.

"Why not? Besides I have nothing to do, except quests, that are easy." Dante answered, smiling at his new friends.

"But Dante, I want you... to stay... ZZz... pudding...pudding." Neptune tried to say, before falling asleep, probably from that long lecture that Histoire gave her.

"Don't worry Neptune, I will come back. Oh yeah, before I forget, I can summon a portal that only I can enter to the Ethereal realm, cause of my powers, and I can also appear in my apartment from that realm. Bye!" Dante said, before walking through to the Ethereal realm.

Dante walked through the realm, with his powers now flowing through his body. The realm still had the rivers of blood, now there were some shamblers coming towards him. Shamblers are the monsters in the Ethereal realm. They have the body of a scaly dragon, with a spade-shaped-tail, and several claws, their head has several sharp spikes, on top of their head, and their eyes glowed, with a blue fire. They usually use their claws to attack, but there are also different kinds of shamblers that use different attacks, and tactics. There are flying shamblers, doggoo shamblers, etc.

The spot where Dante appeared was near a cliff, but he didn't have time to fight the shamblers, so he decided to walk out of the portal, into Gamindustri again. But for some reason, he wasn't in his apartment. He was outside, when his eyes saw his apartment gone, like burned to ashes. Dante fell on his knees.

"MY home!" Dante screamed, before seeing a figure above the burning ashes of his home. Dante couldn't exactly make the figure out, when it disappeared. Dante ran back inside the ethereal realm, and walked back through the portal, into the Planeptune Basilicom.

"Dante, you're back!" Nepgear said, happy to see him.

But something was wrong on Dante's face, Nepgear could see it, as well as Histoire. He was angry, like extremely mad.

"My apartment... it's gone! I AM GOI-Ughhh..." He said, when suddenly he fell onto the floor unconscious from using too much of his stamina.

"Dante!" Nepgear cried, and went to his aid.

There was one question on Dante's mind as he was unconscious...

 **Who burned his apartment down?**

* * *

 **EX: Hopefully you have enjoyed this new chapter, cause I sure did writing it! And yes again, it is still a small chapter, I could make it go on longer, but my writer's block gets in the way, and I am used to writing short chapters like under 2k words or less. Sometimes I actually do make long chapters, but it takes time. Now I believe there won't be any questions, if you want your questions answered now, PM me or ask the question in the reviews. I believe it to be more helpful than just listing the answers here. Now onto the chapter preview!**

 **HDN: Ethereal Blood Chapter Preview**

 **Dante: Where am I?**

 **Next time on HDN: Ethereal Blood:**

 ** _Vision_**

 **Nepgear: Dante! I am glad you are alright!**


End file.
